This invention relates to methods for producing pellets, and more particularly to the production of relatively small sulfur pellets.
Pellets have been made by spraying molten or dissolved chemicals onto falling particles, and pellets have been coated with sulfur by this technique. However, this method has not been used to produce solid sulfur pellets.